Faulty Weapons
by Addicted Fool
Summary: Desperate times calls for desperate measures. So the military, low on soldiers, gathers orphaned children all other the country in an feeble attempt to create an unbeatable army . Altered timeline.


Feet thumped on the ground as they ran in panic, young children stumbling around the house in fear. They needed to find a place to hide and quickly at that. Edward urged his brother to get in their mothers old wardrobe before wiggling himself under the nearby bed. He gritted his teeth, hating the fact he wasn't strong enough to actually fight. The military was searching the small village for him and his brother. They didn't even know _why _they were here looking for them, they looked out the window and simple caught a glance of the men in blue suits. Ed feared the worst. Had they caught wind that they were trying to bring Trisha Elric back from beyond the grave? No, it wasn't possible. Neither Al or himself told anyone about that.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at _all. _The two boys only craved to bring back their sweet, loving mother. The only person who ever cared for them. Tears sprung into the corner of Edward's eyes as he clenched his fists, if only he was strong enough to fight these men. Black boots clunked heavily in the doorway and caught Ed's attention immediately, all hate being directed to that man. This was all just frustrating in an unreal way. Why was this happening? They almost had everything back.

_Shit _Ed's thoughts screamed as the boots turned towards the wardrobe. His chest hurt from how hard his heart thumped but that didn't stop him from moving from under the bed, needing to distract whoever it was from finding his brother. They only had each other so he had to do everything in his power to protect that.

"Get lost!" he yelled at the man, grabbing a pillow from the bed and chucking it at the male. "Leave us alone!" he added bitterly, not knowing what else to say. But the pillow did no damage as the man stood there, letting it hit him. In turn it only pissed Edward off more.

"Is that the best you can do, boy?" the man asked in an amused tone, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Say, why don't you just calmly come with us? I'd hate it if you…accidentally lost a limb." the man stated, his carefree look was what scared Ed the most. How could someone possibly say that so nonchalantly?

"Y…You have no right to come into this house." the golden haired child stated, his strength wavering. He was merely a little boy and this man was part of the military. What could he possibly do? He had to do something to protect his brother, he knew that much. "So? That didn't stop me now, did it?" the man said, scanning the room. "Where is the other kid?" he asked now, obviously disinterested in doing whatever he was there to do. "And which one are you? Not that it matters." The boy had no clue what to do. So he stood there glaring at the man. He wanted to run, get away, but his body was frozen. Then there was Alphonse. He couldn't just up and leave him. "Let me guess where he is." the male said now as he pressed his hands together with a hum. "Is he…in here?" he questioned, a sadistic smirk carving itself upon his lips. His hand pressed against the wardrobe and within a few seconds an explosion erupted in the small room.

"AL!" Edward screamed, darting forwards to search for his brother. He was too slow though, once the dust settled from the miniscule explosion the man already had Alphonse by his shirt collar. "Let him go!" Ed ordered knowing far too well that wouldn't work.

"So this ones Alphonse…that makes you Edward." the man hummed, making sure to keep the dazed Al by his side.

"Brother." the younger boy whimpered, blood dripping from the side of his face. There were noises down stairs of what sounded like other soldiers, which wasn't a good sign for the already beaten boys…or so the military man thought.

"Kimblee?" a voice called up from down stairs. The man looked over his shoulder to see if there was anyone in the doorway. Which they hadn't appeared just yet, they were still rushing up the stairs. Edward took this as a chance to leap forwards, sinking his teeth into the hand that held a grip on his brother's shirt.

"Fuck!" the man yelled, taken by surprise and actually let go of Al. Instantly Edward grabbed his brother's wrist, pulling him into the hallway. Alas they didn't make it far as he bumped into a hard, warm mass. The boys stumbled backwards, staring at the figure before them fearfully before turning to run the other way. As soon as they turned Kimblee stood behind them. They were cornered in their own home. Fuck. Ed could feel his younger siblings hand shift so it could hold his in a tight grip.

"Calm down, Kimblee. Was there really a need to use your alchemy on children?" A blonde haired women asked, annoyed with the others tactics.

"I was only trying to spook them Hawkeye, calm down. ." the black haired man stated,. The blonde women merely sighed with irritation.

"Don't be so careless next time, just barging in here on your own. " she hissed, eyes moving to the young boys.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. You need to come with us." she states, her words holding a different kind of strength then the male's. Ed shook his head, his fingers tightening around Alphonse's.

"No, this is our _home. _We aren't leaving." he spoke loudly and was able to keep his voice from cracking.

"You two have no parents, isn't that right?" she said, her features staying the same as she spoke. A small noise escaped both the kids, their glances turning towards the ground . "There is no one to provide for you. We were sent here to bring you to a place which _will _provide for you." she explained.

"But we have granny…" Alphonse stated softly, his face scrunching up. "I don't want to live in an orphanage…"

"You have no legal guardian, kid, and it's not an orphanage. It's a training camp. You're not getting new parents, kid, so don't get your hopes up on that." Kimblee stated before laughing, his hand pressing down on Al's shoulder and squeezing it roughly. "Now lets get going, we don't have all day."


End file.
